


Punishment

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06), ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Series: All Out!! Fic Week 2k18 [6]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fisting, Multi, Object Insertion, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Ebumi, Ooharano, and Iwashimizu are being punished for not being team players.For Day 2: Smut





	Punishment

They sat, seiza, in a line before the captain and vice captain. Ebumi was only remaining still thanks to Matsuo’s hand on his back, his mouth twisted into a scowl as Sekizan stared him down. Ooharano was glaring at Hachiouji, unsure of why he was being forced into this position when he hadn’t done anything wrong. Iwashimizu was completely folded over at the feet of the captains, bowing with his nose to the floor. None of them were certain why they had been commanded to kneel, to sit in submission as they were scrutinized by the captains and the team.

“Can you just tell me what I’m here for? I haven’t done anything.” Ooharano complained. 

“Mutsumi, could you explain the reason our teammates are lined up here?” Sekizan asked. 

“Of course. As you know, we make sure all of our players are punished when they misbehave. It shows that we care. We want everyone to be a part of the team and know that the team has your back.” Hachiouji said. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, the punishment is for our own good. Blah, blah, blah. Get on with it.” Ebumi snapped. 

Sekizan bent down, squeezing Ebumi’s chin in one hand. “Respect your elders, especially when you’re on your knees before them, _Masaru._ ” 

Ebumi actually gulped. Maybe this wasn’t the time to pick a fight. He was already getting punished as it stood. Would it be similar to when Noka had started a fight with Hirota and received a paddling? Or when Raita had replaced Kashima’s shampoo with honey and Sekizan had fucked him, slow and agonizing, as Kashima had run honey covered hands over his body? Ebumi was both scared and intrigued. 

“Back to what I was saying. Ebumi, you are being punished for not showing up to practice. It is disrespectful to your teammates, who work hard in practice and follow the rules. Ooharano, you are being punished for your inability to be a team player. You may be talented, but you aren’t anything without the team, and they deserve your respect. And Iwashimizu, you are being punished for your hesitation. When you’re on the field, you need to be in the game from start to finish. This team is your family, you need to trust them and work hard for them.” Hachiouji explained. 

“We think it’s a trust issue all around. You don’t trust your team very much, do you?” Sekizan asked. 

The lack of response was a better answer than any of them could give verbally. Sekizan walked over to his locker and opened it, pulling out a bag. He came back and set it by his feet. Iwashimizu lifted his head, looking the bag over briefly before turning his gaze back to the floor. Hachiouji resisted the urge to reach out and pat his head. He had to wait. The comfort came after the punishment. 

Reaching into the bag, Sekizan pulled out a rugby ball, pristine and new. He tossed it up a few times and slapped it, letting the sound echo through the room. He passed it to Matsuo. The brunet caught it, an easy smile on his face. Ooharano looked between the two. 

“What the hell is that for?” Ooharano asked. 

“Your punishment.” Sekizan said. 

“What the fuck do ya mean?” Ebumi demanded. 

“These are going to be put in you. With the help of your teammates, of course.” Hachiouji said. 

“And if we say no?” Ooharano asked. 

“Same rule as always. If you aren’t comfortable with a punishment of this nature, we’ll give you a normal one.” 

“If you want a different punishment, now is the time to say so.” Sekizan added. 

“We accept our punishment, Captain.” The boys said in unison. 

“Let’s begin, then. Matsuo, Noka, you’ll help Ebumi. Suwa, Hirota, you’re with Ooharano. Gion, Raita, you’ll be with Iwashimizu. Of course, everyone is welcome to help. Sekizan will be helping with Ooharano and I’ll be watching over Iwashimizu, so there is a third-year overseeing each person.” Hachiouji explained. 

Sekizan passed one ball to Gion and another to Hirota. The other boys brought out more supplies. Kibi provided pillows, putting on under the heads of the boys on the floor as the laid back. Kashima brought out lube, Hyosu provided towels. Ise brought clips and carefully pinned back each boy’s hair, giving them all a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

“Ise, sweetheart, save that for later. They’re being punished right now.” Hachiouji reminded. 

“But Hachiouji, they’re all scared…” Ise said softly. 

“I know. And we’ll let you take good care of them during it, okay? So save the kisses.” 

Ise’s lower lip trembled, but he got up and scurried to Hachiouji’s side. Once everyone was ready, the punishment began. Preparation came first. Matsuo took over the task for Ebumi, carefully pressing one lubed finger into the blonde. Hirota did the same to Ooharano, much the the fly-half’s dismay. 

“I don’t want some slob putting his fingers up my ass.” Ooharano spat, clenching his teeth to prevent himself from moaning as the first finger slipped in. 

“Don’t seem to hate it too much right now, princess.” Hirota teased. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Probably not, but maybe I’ll fuck you. You are pretty, you know, when you aren’t bein’ such a frigid bitch. And kinda when you are.” 

“Bite me.” 

Hirota added another finger, making Ooharano’s back arch. It had been a while since he had been stretched like this, and Hirota’s fingers were thick and a bit rough, providing a good texture that made Ooharano a bit wild. 

Gion was pouting as Hachiouji buried a third finger in Iwashimizu. The blonde was gripping the towel beneath him, whimpering as Hachiouji curled and extended his fingers. Gion wanted to be the one to prepare Iwashimizu. He was the closest to the lock, the one who could always get Iwashimizu's ass into gear on the field. If he did this, it would help Iwashimizu remember to do his best, that the team backed him, wanted him here. 

“It’s because your hands are small.” Raita said. 

“What?” Gion asked. 

“Think about it. That ball has to go in his ass, dude! Hachiouji will probably need us to both get our fists in there to make sure he’s really stretched. Kind of like Matsuo and Noka are doing.” 

Gion glanced over at Ebumi. Matsuo had his entire hand inside the blonde and was sliding it in and out. Ebumi was sweating, looking absolutely wrecked. Noka was trying to fit his finger in beside Matsuo’s fist. It seemed like way too much for Ebumi, like it hurt, but the winger seemed to be turned on by it, even if it was painful. 

Gion looked to Ooharano next. Hirota had four fingers inside of the blonde, and Ooharano was panting and spreading his legs wider with each thrust of the digits. It seemed he was enjoying himself as much as Ebumi was. Gion wondered if this was really a punishment at all for them. 

He turned back to Iwashimizu. Iwashimizu had his eyes tightly shut, his hands grasping the towel beneath him as Hachiouji added a fourth finger. His lips were trembling, small noises escaping as Hachiouji moved his fingers. Gion wasn’t sure how his friend was feeling. Was it painful? Was Iwashimizu turned on, like Ebumi and Ooharano? The question was answered as a loud moan came from Iwashimizu. The blonde slapped a hand over his own mouth, cheeks flaring red in humiliation. 

“I don’t think so, Sumiaki. I want to hear them. Don’t you trust the team enough to let them see and hear you in this state?” Hachiouji demanded. 

“E-E-Embarrassing.” Iwashimizu stammered. 

“More embarrassing than the vice captain’s fist up your ass and you swallowing it up like a big slut?” Raita asked teasingly, pinching one of Iwashimizu's nipples through his shirt. 

The blonde only whimpered in response. 

****

Ebumi was up first. Matsuo and Noka had managed to fit both of their hands in Ebumi’s hole, stretching him wide as he cried and whimpered and moaned. Kibi knelt beside Matsuo and took the rugby ball from him, squeezing a liberal amount of lubricant on it and spreading it over the surface. He handed it back once it was slick and moved on to start fixing up Ooharano’s ball. 

Matsuo put a gentle hand on Ebumi’s stomach as he put the tip of the ball to Ebumi’s hole. The blonde gasped. 

“Noka, I need you to rub his stomach. Keep him relaxed and calm.” Matsuo instructed. 

“Got it. It’s all good, Ebumi, don’t freak out.” Noka said, rubbing soothing circles on Ebumi’s belly. 

Matsuo patted Noka’s back before returning his attention to Ebumi. He pushed the tip of the ball into Ebumi, wincing when the winger let out a scream. He immediately stopped, only to have Ebumi’s hand grab his wrist. 

“Matsu-san, put it in. I want it in, Matsu-san, please. It hurts but I like it, _please,_ Matsu-san.” Ebumi pleaded. 

“Are you sure? We’ll stop if you want.” Matsuo said. 

“No, don’t _stop,_ fuck. I-I trust ya and the fuckin’ perv next to you. Ya won’t hurt me, either of you.” 

Matsuo nodded and pushed the ball in a bit more. The blonde grit his teeth and exhaled. It was so much bigger than he had anticipated, even after all the preparation. Matsuo inserted the ball a bit further. 

Ooharano felt Suwa’s fingers holding him open as Hirota began pushing the ball into him. Ooharano was a lot more vocal than Ebumi. He moaned and whined and cursed as he felt his hole being stretched to the max. He whimpered as Hirota gave his hips and stomach surprisingly caring pats of comfort. Hirota wasn’t a monster. He knew this had to be painful for the pretty fly-half. And if he were honest, he was slightly torn up at seeing Ooharano in tears. It was both hot and worrisome. The ball was already halfway in and a slight bulge had appeared at Ooharano’s lower belly. The blonde put a hand on it and groaned. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ” Ooharano whispered. 

“Are you alright?” Suwa asked. 

“Gettin’ a little hard, princess? Like having a nice, big belly?” Hirota asked. 

“Shut _up._ ” Ooharano snapped feebly. 

Iwashimizu wasn’t faring much better. Gion had just begun inserting the ball into him while Hachiouji and Raita used their hands to keep him open. Hachiouji provided gentle encouragement to Gion as the short boy worked, reminding him to use more lube or telling him when to take a break. 

“Oh, Sumiaki, you're crying pretty hard.” Hachiouji cooed. 

“I-I, uh, hurts...good.” Iwashimizu panted. 

“You're being a good boy. I’m proud of you for taking your punishment so well.” 

“Ooharano-kun and Ebumi-senpai, too.” 

“Yes, them too. Oh, Gion has it almost it. Put your hand on your stomach.” 

Iwashimizu did as told, whining as his fingers brushed across the taut, sensitive skin covering the bulge of the rugby ball. It felt so odd, but in a good way that had Iwashimizu rubbing the area and whimpering. 

“Finish putting it in!” Ooharano yelled, grabbing at Hirota. 

“It’s almost in, princess, calm down. You know, you like kinda pregnant.” 

“Matsu-san, do I look pregnant, too? ‘Cause it’s all the way in.” Ebumi said shakily. 

“You do, Masaru. You're even going to push it out. You want that?” Matsuo asked. 

“I gotta get it out, Matsu-san. It’s...It’s like an egg.” 

“Exactly. You’re going to lay it.” 

****

Pushing the ball out was somehow harder than getting it in. Ooharano had Hirota and Suwa’s hands in a death grip as he tried to force the object out, panting and grunting. Sweat beaded his forehead and Suwa graciously wiped it away. 

“God, is it almost out? My legs are tired.” Ooharano complained. 

“They weren’t tired when you were spreadin’ them so we could finger your ass?” Hirota asked. 

“Well now I’m _giving birth to a fucking rugby ball._ ” 

“Fair point. You just have keep pushing. Trust us.” Suwa said. 

Ooharano clenched his teeth and fell back against the pillow before giving another push. 

“Ebumi, dude, you're so close. It’s almost all the way out. You’ll get there with, like, one more push.” Noka encouraged. 

“Come on, Masaru. You can do it. You're being so good.” Matsuo praised. 

Ebumi did as Noka said and gave one final push, releasing the ball. Je collapsed back, breathing heavy and sweat soaked. Well, he was never missing practice again. Regardless of how good it felt. Matsuo patted his chest. 

“Good job, Masaru. Let me take care of you now, okay? Ise, could you bring some water for him?” Matsuo asked. 

“Ugh, I’m so fuckin’ tired.” Ebumi said. 

“I bet. You just put a lot of strain on yourself.” 

“And you came twice.” Noka added. 

“Felt good.” Ebumu defended. 

Ebumi relished in the attention. He loved the affection he was receiving, touches and kisses and soft words. When Ise brought the water, Ebumi drank without hesitation. 

Iwashimizu was just wrecked. Red faced, sweating, his back arched as he tried and failed to rid himself of the ball inside of him. Raita tried to joke and tease to lessen the tenseness in Iwashimizu’s muscles, but it only made Iwashimizu glare at him. Gion moved away from Iwashimizu’s side and placed himself between the lock’s legs. 

“Alright, start pushing, Udo.” Gion said. 

“Gion-kun, it-it won’t...too big…” Iwashimizu cried. 

“Come on, it’s halfway out. You get it out, I’ll jerk you off.” 

“You need to trust him, Sumiaki. That’s the whole point.” Hachiouji said. 

“O-Okay. I’m gonna try.” 

“Good boy.” 

Gion used his fingers to gently push back the skin as Iwashimizu pushed, guiding the ball out. Iwashimizu groaned and whimpered, grabbing Hachiouji and Raita’s hands and squeezing. Tears leaked from his eyes as he strained. 

“Hey! It’s out! You're done, Iwashi!” Gion exclaimed, holding up the ball for Iwashimizu to see. 

“You better keep your promise and wank him.” Raita said. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m on it.” 

Gion squeezed a dollop of lube onto his hand and wrapped it around Iwashimizu’s dick, stroking lazily as Iwashimizu mewled. 

****

The team slept surrounding Ebumi, Ooharano, and Iwashimizu, providing plenty of love and physical affection to the exhausted punishees. That trio wouldn’t be having any teamwork issues for a long while.


End file.
